


Fantasy 8.12 Insurgence

by LizaCameron



Series: TWW Fantasy Season 8 [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, TWW Fantasy Season 8, Virtual Season/Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaCameron/pseuds/LizaCameron
Summary: Donna, Helen & Annabeth get more than they bargain for on a goodwill trip to Amiir.





	1. TEASER

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**INT. JOSH'S OFFICE**

"Burning the midnight oil?"

"Mr. President," Josh quickly jumped to his feet as soon as he realized Santos had entered his office through the adjoining door to the Oval. "Sir, Is there anything you need?" 

"No… no…" Santos waved him off, but at the same time he walked into the room. He was dressed casually in jeans and a sweater and his hands were shoved into his pockets in a relaxed manner as he wandered about the room. "You're here late."

Josh glanced at his watch hurriedly and then sighed with relief when he saw the time. "It's just 10:30."

"Yes, but you usually take your work home unless we have a crisis."

"Usually, I have a reason to go home." Josh checked his watch for the second time in just a few seconds, still 10:30. "Actually, I should head out soon. Donna's suppose to call at midnight, but I need to be home in case she calls earlier."

"Right." Santos bobbed his head a couple of times, before mumbling, "Must be nice."

"Sir?" Josh furrowed his brow in slight confusion.

"Uh, nothing. So you talked to Donna a lot this weekend?"

"About twice a day." Josh said the words slowly as he wasn't quite sure where the President was going with the question. They'd had a full briefing of the activities in Amiir that morning.

"And everything is good?" 

"Yeah… yes. You've seen the video, the First Lady is doing a bang up job and I've got to hand it to Arnold Vinick. President Heile wants to welcome us with open arms and the Amiiri Parliament will vote in the next couple of hours to agree to look at plans for a base on their soil. Once it passes it will just be about money."

"No, yes, I know… I meant has Donna mentioned if Helen is doing okay. I mean from Donna's perspective, after all, it's her first official trip abroad."

"Uh…" Josh wasn't sure what exactly the other man was asking. "From what Donna's said everything is going very well, she sounds… enthusiastic about the First Lady's handling of everything."

"Good," The President's answer and accompanying head bob were overly nonchalant.

Josh studied him quizzically, "Is anything wrong, Sir? Anything I can do…"

"Oh… no, nothing." Santos quickly brushed off the question and changed the subject. "Not that I don't want you out of here long before midnight if possible, but won't Donna call your cell? Why do you need to be home?" 

"Because don't ask me how, but if I'm here… somehow she'll know." Josh's lips quirked lightly. "She may be a witch… or mystical sorceress of some sort."

Santos chuckled at that. "What happens if she catches you here?"

"Uh…" Josh shrugged casually. "Nothing."

Santos just raised a quizzical eyebrow at him.

Josh grimaced before admitting, "There might be scolding, an admonishment that her being out of town is not a license to sleep at my desk."

Santos smiled widely as he suppressed a laugh. "You are so whipped."

"Mr. President, that is patently not true." Josh replied, but the corners of his lips tugged upwards.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. – KAMROY HEALTH CLINIC, OUTSIDE ZAYTUN, AMIIR**

"We are thrilled to have you here, Mrs. Santos." An interpreter trilled as Helen was greeted at the Kamroy Health Clinic by a throng of smiling medical staff and what she could only assume were patients and even some locals. "You do us a great honor by your visit."

"Thank you; it's my pleasure to meet all of you." Helen smiled warming and shook the hand of the head of the clinic and then continued down the line. As she moved she turned to the man on her right, Dr. Manal Bashir. Dr. Bashir was the top health official in Amiir and had accompanied them on all their visits during the trip. "I've been overwhelmed by the welcome I've received in your country."

"Dr. Bartlet took many overseas trips, but we were never fortunate to play host to her. As you can see your visit has caused great excitement… and hope."

Helen started at that comment. She'd never imagined just her mere presence somewhere could cause an entire country to hope. It was overwhelming, but also quite thought provoking. She continued smiling warmly as she shook the hand of every single person who lined up to meet her. When she had made her way down the line she gestured to the structure the greeting committee was assembled around. "What are we looking at?"

"Mrs. Santos," Dr. Bashir began, "Access to safe drinking water in this region is the key to improving health care. Waterborne diseases such as cholera, yellow fever, hepatitis, diarrhea and typhoid claim the lives of thousands of people each year, not to mention the problems with parasites. These diseases are the single largest killers of infants. Our mortality rates are much better than Ethiopia or Sudan and one reason is the Clean Water Project that built wells like this one."

Helen looked on with rapt attention. She was flanked on one side by Dr. Jeff Perez and on the other by Annabeth and Donna. Today was the last day of their visit to Amiir and it was also the first time they'd gone out without a full press contingent. Today they just had one White House photographer, but of course they still were accompanied by their large security contingent.

"This clinic is only about 30 kilometers from Zaytun so the situation wasn't as dire here, but in the more rural areas the average women would spend four to six hours per day on the back breaking task of collecting water from distant and polluted sources before the wells were built."

"And the wells… they solved the problem? Isn't the water coming from the same source as the polluted water?" Helen asked curiously as Jeff helped her onto the platform so she could get a better look. 

"The wells work by keeping underground water contained all the way from the source to the faucet. Parasites and other disease causing pathogens don't exist in underground water…"

As the demonstration continued, Donna slipped her hand in her pocked and opened her phone; she was relieved to see that for the first time all morning she had a signal. Leaning over to whisper in Annabeth's ear, she excused herself.

Once a respectable distance away from the contingent, she took out her phone and dialed.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. – JOSH AND DONNA'S APARTMENT  
EXT. – KAMROY HEALTH CLINIC**

"'Lo"

"Hey Sailor."

"Donna?" Josh asked groggily.

She bit her lip and smiled. "Who else is calling you at 2 in the morning and greeting you as 'Sailor?'"

"It's 2am?"

Donna felt her heart give a little flutter at how adorable he was when he was sleepy and disoriented. "Yes, and I know it's late, I'm sorry I woke you."

"You didn't wake me."

At that Donna snorted softly. "Like you could fool me."

"Okay, you woke me." Josh reached up and rubbed his eyes roughly with his free hand.

"I'm sorry I missed our call time. Since this is our last day we came out very early this morning and I haven't found a signal until now." 

"What time is it there again?"

Donna smiled indulgently, he knew very well that it was a seven hour time difference, they'd been living it all weekend, but he was obviously still groggy. "It's 9 a.m."

Josh paused a second and then blurted, "You called me Sailor."

"Yes, I did."

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

"You don't call me Sailor unless you're feeling…" Josh's voice was husky as it trailed off. 

"Unless I’m feeling what?"

"Sexy."

Donna burst into a soft giggle as she felt a bit of color rush to her cheeks. "It's nine in the morning!"

"For you, for me it's the middle of the night. And when has time of the day ever stopped you before?"

"Josh, I'm standing in a dirt lot about fifteen feet away from my boss as we learn about water parasites!"

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm not in a sexy place right now."

"But I am in a sexy place. And hearing your voice I'm thinking very sexy thoughts. As the girlfriend you should help me out with that."

"You want me to have phone sex with you while I'm on a diplomatic mission visiting a rural health care clinic?"

"You could give it a shot."

Donna laughed again, before suddenly turning suspicious. "Where are you?"

"Donna, its two in the morning here, I'm in our bed. Where else would I be?"

"On the couch, fully clothed, drooling, the remote clutched in your hand."

Chagrined, Josh pushed himself to a sitting position on the couch where he was indeed fully clothed and drooling. His last laugh was that the remote was on the floor next to him not in his hand. "Sometimes I hate you for knowing me so well."

"You love me for knowing you so well."

"Occasionally." Josh grunted as he held the phone to his ear with his shoulder so he could rub both of his eyes with his palms. "Although, I think it's more than knowing me well. It's scary. I told the President you may be a witch."

"What?!" Donna fairly shrieked. 

"Nothing, I was joking." Josh replied quickly. "I did not tell the leader of the free world that you're a witch." He finished and without missing a beat he changed the subject. "So how's everything going?"

"Okay…" Donna replied still suspicious about the witch-thing. "Things are going well today."

Remembering back to his conversation with the President a few hours ago, Josh asked, "And… uh… how's the First Lady doing… with everything?"

"Well… uh… she's doing very well and until today I think we ably camouflaged your mission. You know… even though this trip started as a cover, once we got here and started to dig in, I think she's really enjoyed it." As Donna continued talking, Josh could hear the excitement build in her voice. "In fact I think she really likes playing the role of Goodwill Ambassador… this has been incredibly eye opening for her. But don't tell the President that, he's still in her dog house. But she might not be so adverse to a foreign trip now and again."

Josh felt his chest tighten at the idea of Donna taking more trips. He preferred the idea of her safe in D.C., in his sight.

"Great." Josh forced out, before grunting and pushed himself to a standing position. With one hand he started loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as he walked down the hall towards the bedroom. "That's great, but when are you coming home, I miss you." 

Donna's face softened considerably and she turned so her back was towards the contingent touring the health clinic. "I miss you, too."

"So when are you coming home?" Josh asked as he entered the bedroom and haphazardly flung his shirt to the floor.

With that, the more tender moment was gone and Donna snorted. "Since you planned the trip you know that we're leaving this afternoon, which means we'll land in D.C. Tuesday afternoon."

"Right." He replied as he slumped on the bed. Looking down he realized he was only wearing one shoe. He must have gotten one off in the living room before he fell asleep. With fumbling fingers, he loosened the laces and then kicked the shoe off his foot towards the closet. He missed.

"What was that?" Donna asked as the loud bang rang through the phone.

"My shoe hitting the closet door."

Donna stifled a laugh. "Exactly how much of a disaster have you managed to make of the apartment in the last four days?"

"I told you yesterday that Sam came over and watched football."

Donna snickered before replying, "How exactly does that answer my question?"

"I had company. I had to clean up for company."

"It was Sam which means all you did was brush the stuff off of the couch so you could sit down in front of the TV."

"Seriously, when you get back I'm sending you to the secret government UFO lab guys so they can test you for witchly powers."

"I'm not a witch, I just know you're a slob and can make a mess of even the smallest space in mere minutes."

Josh yawned as he leaned back on the bed. "This is a small space, we should think about moving to a bigger place." 

Instantly, Donna's eyes went wide and she felt her heart begin to beat a little faster as the air wooshed out of her lungs. She brought one hand up to her chest as if trying to still her internal reaction to his comment. Since she wasn't sure he knew what he was saying, she feigned a casual demeanor, but asked with a slightly higher than normal voice, "A bigger place?"

Now it was Josh's turn for his eyes to pop wide, as if realizing for the first time what he was saying. All the response he could manage was, "Yeah."

"That would mean you selling your condo and us…"

Josh swallowed hard, but finished for her, "Buying a new place… together." 

Donna was silent for a few seconds. "That's kind of a big step."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Donna exhaled a deep breath and was about to respond when her attention was momentarily captured by an increase in activity over by the motorcade. After a few seconds, Donna averted her eyes and turned her focus back to Josh and the unexpectedly serious relationship conversation they seemed to be having. "Have you been thinking about it?"

"Well…" Josh squeezed his eyes shut before answering. "I've been thinking that we need more living space. What about you? Have… uh… you thought about it."

"I guess I've thought we could use more space, too… but-" 

However, Donna didn't finish her thought. The commotion in front of her had become unavoidably distracting. Now the Suburbans were being started, secret service agents along with the other security were rushing around and most disturbingly, two agents were headed right towards her.

Josh was holding his breath, waiting for her to finish her thought. When he couldn't stand it anymore he asked, "But, what?"

She didn't reply.

"Donna?"

"Huh?"

"Are you still there, we were right in the middle of something kinda impor-"

"Something's going on." She interrupted him just as the two men reached her.

"What?" Josh immediately became concerned at her tone. "What do you mean?"

Through the phone he could hear a male voice. "Ms. Moss we have to go now."

"Donna, what's going on!?" 

"Uh, I don't know-"

And then the line went dead. Josh sat staring at the phone for several beats, willing her to call him back. She didn't. His heart was in his throat as he began to feel cold beads of perspiration start to form. 

With fumbling fingers, he began to redial her. The phone didn't even ring; he was immediately directed to voice mail. Fear washed over Josh and in the silence he jumped when his phone trilled loudly several seconds later, followed quickly by the buzzing of his pager on the nightstand. 

"This is Josh Lyman."

"Yes, Sir. You're needed back at the White House right away."

Josh's heart stopped and he held his breath for a beat before demanding, "What happened?"

"An assassination attempt on the President of Amiir."

**SMASH CUT TO OPENING CREDITS**


	2. TEASER

**INT. – JOSH AND DONNA'S APARTMENT**

Still on the phone, Josh stared straight ahead for a moment as the words ran through his mind. An assassination attempt on the President of Amiir. There was an assassination attempt on the President of Amiir. Donna was in a country where someone had tried to assassinate the President, while standing next to the woman married to the most powerful man in the world. 

All the useful things a terrorist could do with that kind of leverage started running through Josh's mind. With sheer will he put a stop to it, he had to think. He couldn't help Donna unless he could think. 

"Wake the President. I'll be right there."

**CUT TO:  
EXT. – KAMROY HEALTH CLINIC**

Donna glared defiantly at the agent who had just hung up her phone and then powered it down, effectively hanging up on Josh.

"What's going on?" 

"We need to move." Before she could say another word, they each took one of her arms and started hustling her towards the motorcade. 

She resisted the urge to wrench away from them, the strong grip they each had wasn't necessarily painful, but it was unsettling to say the least. She wasn't used to being manhandled in such a way. But she hadn't spent nine years around the Secret Service for nothing. She knew that she needed to cooperate and that they were there to protect her, but from what or whom she had no idea. There seemed to be nothing amiss at the health care clinic. 

"Why?" Donna asked breathlessly.

"There's been an incident."

"Incident." Donna repeated the word. The ball of apprehension that had formed when she'd first seen the agents coming towards her started to grow. She'd been involved in incidents before.

Ahead Donna could see Mrs. Santos and Annabeth being ushered into one Suburban while Dr. Perez, Dr. Bashir and the photographer were climbing into another. They all wore expressions that she assumed were similar to her own. A bit dazed and a lot confusion. 

Glancing down, Donna noticed her phone still clutched in the hand of the agent who had grabbed it. Josh. She'd been on the phone with Josh. He would be worried. Her voice carried urgency, "I… I was on the phone back there. I need to call back…" 

"Ms. Moss, your phone needs to remain off for the time being." 

"Procedure." The other agent added without emotion.

"But he's going to worry." She said it out loud, but nobody was listening. The next thing she knew she was practically being lifted, rather than climbing under her own power, into the Suburban. 

Donna quickly surveyed her surroundings. She was next to Helen in the middle row. The back seats held Annabeth and one of the security detail, while agents occupied the driver and passenger seat. 

Immediately, she met the First Lady's eye. She definitely appeared confused and maybe a tad paler than normal, but other than that she looked okay. She certainly didn't look as afraid as she probably should. Obviously she hadn't been through this as many times as Donna had, didn't realize that something very bad must have happened somewhere. At the moment Donna wasn't sure if she was happy that her own experiences didn't afford her the opportunity of ignorance.

"Helen, are you okay?" Donna asked quickly, for once losing all formality.

She nodded hastily. "What's happening? Where are we going?"

Donna just shook her head as her heart raced in her chest. "I have no idea."

**CUT TO:**

**INT. SAM AND LAUREN'S BEDROOM**

"Sam… Sam!"

Sam grunted as he turned over. "What?"

With frustration Lauren gestured towards his nightstand. "Your phone."

Wearily, Sam reached for the buzzing device. 

"You know if they are going to call you at all hours because a Senator from Nebraska got a hang nail and you've got to bring the clippers…"

Her voice held humor, but with a definite edge. While she spoke, Sam flipped open his phone with one hand, put it to his ear and mumbled, "Sam Seaborn."

"…or some Cabinet Secretary was caught with a goat and you've got to debrief the goat, the least you could do is wake up when the phone rings." Lauren finished, but Sam was no longer paying attention to her. His attention was immediately captivated by a tense and angry voice on the other end.

"We should have known something like this would happen. Nearly a third of the population is Arab, and they don't appreciate our presence in their country just on principal. Hell, the State Department knows good and well that the Janjaweed is active in the border regions of North and Northwestern Amiir. What in the hell is wrong with us? It's a fledgling democracy held together by a frayed shoe string and they didn't like President Heili before he invited the infidels to come set UP A WAR SHOP IN THEIR LIVING ROOM!"

Sam resisted the urge to flinch at the raised voice. "Josh, what happened?"

"Assassination attempt."

At the word Sam jumped out of bed. "When?" 

"I don't know."

"Was it successful?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything else. I'm in the car. She's there and I don't know anything. It's only a matter of time before it starts."

"Before what starts?" Sam forced his voice to be calm, but at the same time he quickly started to get dressed. 

"The violence." 

They both let the word hang there for a moment.

By the sound of Josh's voice, Sam could imagine his tight jaw and the vein that was working in his temple as he spoke. "I was on the phone with her. I was on the phone with her, Sam, and there was nothing I could do."

"What? Was Donna there when it happened?" Sam asked with new horror.

"No… no… they were at a clinic outside the city. She…" Josh swallowed hard. "She said something was going on and I heard someone—must have been an agent-- say they had to go and the line went dead."

Sam let out the breath he'd been holding; he was relieved, but still he spoke with more confidence than he felt. "Josh if they were outside the city, I'm sure they're fine. They're traveling with an extensive security detail. They're probably headed for an airstrip right now. They aren't going to go anywhere near the city and any potential violence. As soon as you get in you'll hear that they're on a chopper bound for an aircraft carrier in the Red Sea."

Josh swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as Sam spoke. "Ya' think?"

"Yes, Josh, Donna is going to be just fine. They all are. Those guys know what they're doing."

Sam heard Josh let out a harsh breath. Sam reached up and rubbed his forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Josh replied quickly.

"You're not too close to this?"

Josh let out a soft snort. "I have a feeling that the President and I are both too close to this, but that's just how it's going to be tonight."

"Yeah… okay." Sam replied, knowing it was the truth. "I'm on my way."

"Call Lou and Lester. I… uh… I have no idea if anyone has this."

"Got it. And Josh…" Sam wasn't sure what to say so he repeated himself. "They're going to be fine. Donna is going to be fine." 

Josh hesitated for a second and then just said, "Yeah."

With that Sam hung up the phone and for the first time since he answered remembered Lauren's presence. 

"Were you talking about Donna and the First Lady? Are they the ones who are going to be fine?" Lauren's brow was creased with worry.

Sam was about to reassure her like he had Josh when he stopped and shook his head. "Honestly, I have no idea. I gotta go." 

**CUT TO:**

**INT. SUBURBAN OUTSIDE ZAYTUN**

The caravan of Suburbans sped along the dirt road at a rapid clip. 

"They just fired shots at President Heili in broad daylight?" Helen asked incredulously.

The agent in the passenger seat turned back to answer. "We don't really have any details, Ma'am." 

"Why can't we use our cell phones?" Annabeth asked Mark, the agent sitting next to her.

"Precaution. No communication or signal that might let anyone know exactly where we are."

"But we're moving." Helen replied.

"We're vulnerable." Donna answered for him. "They don't want any communication or signal that might let them know where we are while we're vulnerable."

"How do you know that?" Annabeth asked curiously.

Donna was silent for a second as memories flooded back to her. "I've traveled with a high profile contingent in a volatile part of the world before."

Helen turned towards her with sympathy in her eyes. She laid a hand on her arm. "I didn't even think…. Are you okay?"

Donna looked up at her and when she saw the concern written across her face, she steeled herself. Bad memories needed to be pushed aside for now. It was her job to be a comfort, not the other way around. "Absolutely. This… is nothing like that. This… this is an adventure."

"An adventure?" Helen asked with disbelief, but also actual mirth.

"Yes, an adventure that we will hold over the boys' heads for years to come."

A knowing look stole across Helen's face. "Oh, yes, we will."

**CUT TO:**

**INT. WHITE HOUSE, OTTO'S OFFICE**

"Working in the White House is so much more impressive than working on the campaign," an attractive young woman purred as she walked behind the desk in order to look out the window.

Bram smiled tightly, the shallow part of him was thrilled she was impressed, but the practical part of him would only be thrilled when he got the information he needed.

"That's great Sierra. But remember the deal. I show you my office." He gestured about, failing to mention that it was actually Otto's office. "And you remind me what happened on October 22nd."

Sierra looked at him coyly and approached him with almost a predatory manner. "I can tell you what happened on October 23rd… you didn't call me."

She was wearing a short black skirt with strappy stiletto sandals, all topped by a shiny satin red bustier, all under a black trench coat that was currently hanging open. It's not that she looked like a hooker, necessarily. It's that she didn't *not* look like a hooker at least by White House dress standards. 

Bram grimaced, then smiled. Under other circumstances he thought he might really enjoy the predatory gleam in her eye. But not tonight. "I meant to… it was just we were so busy with the campaign and traveling all the time. But, hey, I called today."

"Yes, almost a year later. When you needed something."

Bram was trying to think of a reply when he was distracted by a door slamming, from what sounded like down the corridor. The last thing he needed was for someone to find him with this woman, who was probably not a hooker, but who might be construed as one in Otto's office in the middle of the night.

"Stay here a sec. Please." He added on the 'please' when she'd given him the look. Once in the bullpen he immediately saw Josh tearing by.

"Josh?"

Josh didn't stop, but he did look over at him. "Bram, good, first one in. I'm on my way to the Sit Room. I want people from State who can talk to me about this in my office in the next fifteen minutes."

Josh exited as quickly as he'd entered and Bram just stared after him, wondering what the heck was going on.

But he had no time to figure it out before Sierra poked her head out of Otto's office and asked almost joyfully, "Is something exciting happening?"

Bram signed and hung his head as he saw his political life flashing before his eyes.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. – SITUATION ROOM**

"Where the hell is my wife, General!?" 

Josh felt his jaw tighten, even as his stomach roiled. Like the President he very much wanted to start strangling people until they told him where Donna was. But right now he was the Chief of Staff. This was the Situation Room. He needed to hold it together, especially if the President wasn't able to.

"The First Lady's delegation was at the Kamroy Health Clinic about 30 Kilometers Northwest of Zaytun. Currently, they are safe and in a convoy headed to the U.S. Embassy."

"To the Embassy? Why the Embassy? Shouldn't they go directly to the plane? Get the hell out of there?" The President barked each of the questions as he paced back in forth in the room.

"Sir, the airfield may not be secure. Until it is, the Embassy is the best place for them."

"But the embassy is where the violence is." Josh interjected for the first time. 

Glen Moorehead, the National Security Advisor, shook his head. "There have been some reports of people gathering in the streets and some small time looting, but so far there's no reason to think it's going to escalate into anything more."

Now Josh turned to glare at him and his voice was louder. "No reason to think it's going to escalate? It's a coup! Of course it's going to escalate. They shot at President Heile in order to stop a vote in Parliament this morning. If they're that upset that we're trying to put a U.S. Military base on their soil; they aren't going to stop there. Who do we have on the ground?"

The Generals and NSA just stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what kind of military presence do we have right now in Amiir?"

"The Marine Embassy Guard."

"And?"

"And the security detail that's traveling with the delegation."

"That's it?" Josh asked and then looked directly at the President. This was not his particular area of strength and unlike Leo and Jed before them, Josh often deferred to the President's expertise. "Who exactly is securing the airfield then?"

The President looked at General McClain. "That's an excellent question."

"We have troops on the ready at the base in Qumar waiting for your-"

"Get them in the air, General. Now!" The President ordered without a second's hesitation. "I want that airfield secure and I want the delegation out of there. If State needs to clear it through channels tell them to do it while they're on the way. And if it's too chaotic in Amiir to get permission right now, land them any way. Where's Vinick?"

Moorehead and McClain exchanged glances before Moorehead cleared his throat. 

"What?" The President demanded.

"Sir, Secretary Vinick was standing next to President Heile when the shots were fired."

**FADE TO BLACK**


	3. ACT 2

**CUT TO:  
INT: WHITE HOUSE, OTTO'S OFFICE**

Bram stood in Otto's office, his back against the door.

"What's going on?" Sierra asked with undisguised enthusiasm.

"I don't know. But I need to work now, so you need to leave."

"It's big isn't it? Whatever is happening is big. That was Josh Lyman wasn't it?"

"Yes, which is exactly why I need you to go. Now."

"What about October 22nd?" She asked obviously trying to entice him. "Don't you still need to know what happened on October 22nd?"

Bram clenched his eyes together in frustration and then looked at her hopefully. "Yes, I do. Could you tell me while I walk you out?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and Bram was struck by how very attractive she was. At least for a maybe prostitute.

"Or I could call you tomorrow and take you to dinner. How about that?"

She continued to just stare at him.

"Please, Sierra, This is my job on the line. It would look bad if anyone knew I'd brought you here at this time of night." He declined to point out that her attire under the trench coat wasn't helping that cause.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, but she still relented. "Fine."

"Fine, you'll leave?"

"Yes."

"Just like that?"

"I don't want you to lose your job."

"And October 22nd?"

"Don't push your luck. Tomorrow we'll see if you've learned how to call the next day."

Even though he hadn't gotten what he needed from her, he still heaved a sigh of relief. However, his relief was short lived. For as soon as he opened the door to Otto's office in order to exit, he was immediately greeted by the sight of Lou entering the bullpen. He shut the door quickly.

"Change of plans. Actually, you're going to need to stay in here for a few more minutes."

With an animated smile, Sierra sat back in one of Otto's visitor's chairs and made herself comfortable.

**CUT TO:  
INT. US EMBASSY AMIIR**

Secretary Vinick's aide entered the room on the second floor of the embassy and immediately rushed over to his boss. "Sir, are you okay?" 

Vinick exhaled deeply as he peeled back his shirt sleeves to look at the long scrape on his forearm. Concrete burn.

"I'm fine," he replied with confidence, although he was pretty sure his leg and knee were bleeding under his pants and there were several spots under his ribs that felt mighty tender. "Did you find out about the First Lady?"

"She's secure." The aide blanched a little at the injury and then stated the obvious. "You're bleeding, Sir."

The Secretary waved dismissively with the hand that wasn't bleeding. "Shots were flying. I have a few scrapes and bruises from being tackled to the ground." Vinick smiled grimly, "I need to thank those agents. What about the Ambassador?"

"He and the rest of the delegation were with some Amiiri officials inside the Parliament building. They're staying put for now." 

Vinick nodded before asking, "So where exactly is Helen Santos?"

"She was just outside the city and they're bringing her here now."

"They're bringing her here?" Vinick seemed surprised at the information.

"That's what I was told."

Vinick motioned toward the direction he assumed was the front of the embassy. "Why would they do that? This place is about to become a lightning rod."

"A lightning rod for what?"

"Insurrection." Vinick stated simply.

"It was fine when we came through."

"We came through five minutes after the shooting. Give them a little time and things will heat up out there."

The aide looked increasingly nervous. "They assured me the Embassy is secure, and that once they get in this is the will be the best place for everyone." 

Vinick shook his head. "That's just it. Once to get in. They still have to get in and that will be the tricky part." Vinick looked up at him. "I need a secure line to the White House." 

**CUT TO:  
INT. SUBURBAN NEAR ZAYTUN**

Donna looked out the window of the swiftly moving vehicle. Although they'd entered the city, the dilapidated buildings indicated they were still on the outskirts of town. Though, in this part of town, nothing looked amiss. 

Looking out the window it didn't feel like someplace where the leader of the country had just been shot at. And she knew what it felt like when shots were fired at your leader. And hit unintended targets. 

Judging by the quiet surroundings, Donna didn't think this looked like a place where an assassination attempt had just taken place.

Her morbid thoughts were interrupted by the agent in the passenger seat turning to give them some news.

"Mrs. Santos, we're not far from the Embassy, but there appears to be some unrest ahead."

"Unrest?" Helen asked with undisguised concern.

"Some demonstrators and people gathering outside. The Embassy Marine Guard will clear a path and from here on we won't be stopping for anything."

"For anything?" Helen asked incredulously. "What about stop signs or little old ladies crossing the street?"

"We won't be stopping for anything." The agent repeated emphatically.

Donna watched as the situation fully registered with Helen. After a few seconds the First Lady turned to Donna and asked, "We're about to get to the not so fun part of the adventure, aren't we?"

Annabeth leaned forward. "I'm sure it will be fine. People are probably in the streets just trying to get information. Probably nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." Helen pressed the fingers of one hand to her temples.

"Are you alright?" Donna asked with concern.

With a furrowed brow, Helen looked up at her. "Just a headache. If I had to hazard a guess… one caused by stress."

Donna smirked at the attempted joke. "You want some aspirin? I have some in my purse."

"Oh, I'm fi-" Helen stopped herself. "Actually, I'm not fine and aspirin would be great."

"You know what I find works great on a headache?" Annabeth asked with entirely too much perk. She appeared to be working overtime to ease the anxiety of the situation.

Helen looked back at her with interest.

"Singing. Preferably show tunes. There is just something soothing about them."

"We are different in so many ways, dear Annabeth." Helen replied with a hint of humor in her tone.

"My purse, where's my purse." Donna muttered allowed as she reached under her bucket seat looking for where she'd stowed her purse earlier. She'd been so rushed getting into the car she hadn't remembered where she'd dropped it.

"There it is." Annabeth supplied from behind with a point. It was in the spot between the passenger and driver's bucket seats in front of her. Just out of reach. 

Donna flipped open her seat belt and scooted forward onto her knees to grab it. While kneeling she opened the purse and quickly extracted a couple of aspirin from a bottle.

Just then the driver yelled, "Ladies hang on! Ms. Moss, take your seat!"

Donna looked up and out the windshield. She saw a large gathering of people in the intersection ahead. Instantly, she moved backwards to try and get back in her seat, but it wasn't quick enough because at that moment the Suburban veered hard to the right and the vehicle hit a curb at great speed throwing Donna into the door of the large SUV like a rag doll.

**CUT TO:  
INT. OVAL OFFICE**

"I don't like this, Ron." Santos' voice was heated as he paced behind his desk. 

"I understand, Sir. But the last communication we had from the First Lady's team was that everything was fine with her..." He glanced over at Josh who was standing off to the side with his arms crossed and a hard expression on his face. "And her delegation."

"So, why can't I talk to my wife?"

"As a precaution, they've shut down all their phones. We don't want to give away their location."

"You think someone is tracking them?" Santos asked incredulously.

"No, I do not. But it's a precaution on the small chance that the assassination attempt was part of a larger plan. So for the time being, no radio or phone." 

"I want to talk to my wife as soon as possible. Update me every fifteen minutes regardless if you have news or not." Santos dismissed him. 

"Yes, Sir," Ron agreed before making his exit. 

The President stood behind his desk in contemplative silence for a long moment. Then without saying a word he balled up his fist and slammed it hard against his desk. 

Josh didn't say anything, but part of him envied the President's emotional outburst. The anxiety that was curling around his gut and squeezing it tight was evident on his face and in his rigid posture. He bit his lower lip and exhaled slowly, trying to retain control of his emotions.

After another moment the President looked at him. "This doesn’t feel right. How is it possible that we have so little information about what's going on over there?"

Josh pushed one hand roughly through his hair. "Because things are chaotic and this is a poor African country we've barely recognized the existence of, even after they became a democracy. We don't have a real presence there and the communication infrastructure is weak at best and non-existent at worst."

The President let Josh's words sink in as he tried to wrap his mind around the situation. The situation he'd put his own wife into. 

At that moment the door opened and Ronna stepped in. "Mr. President."

When Josh and Santos gave her their immediate attention, she spoke again. "Secretary Vinick is on the line."

The President wasted no time in picking up the phone. "Arnie?"

"Mr. President."

"What the hell is going on over there?"

"Well, things were going well until they started shooting. I'm confident we were going to get the vote in Parliament."

"What happened?"

"President Heile and I arrived at Parliament at the same time this morning and as he stopped to shake hands, two shots were fired. I believe one shot hit his arm."

"You're okay?"

"Yes." Vinick looked down at the blood that had stained his shirt sleeve. "I'm fine. I didn't see much after I was wrestled to the ground, but I don't think anyone besides the President was injured."

"Where are you now?"

"The Embassy. Although, that's a rather generous description, it's about as barebones as you can get. We'll need to upgrade significantly if we go ahead with a base here."

Santos' voice was almost desperate as he asked, "Is my wife there?"

"What about Donna?" Josh added from behind him even though he wouldn't be able to hear Vinick's answer.

"Not yet, but I'm told she's on her way." Vinick took a deep breath and shifted gears. Now he spoke in a lower more personal tone. "Matt, I'm not sure having them come here is the best-"

When Vinick didn't continue, Santos prodded, "The best… the best what? Arnie? Are you there?"

But he didn't answer. The line was dead.

**CUT TO:  
INT. WHITE HOUSE BULLPEN**

"So where are we?" Sam asked the assembled team outside of his office. Lou, Lester, Bram and Otto stood in varying degrees of professional dress for the middle of the night. Lester was dressed impeccably in a full on suit, while Lou was in jeans and a sloppy sweat shirt. 

"State is waking people up and they have analysts on their way here," Bram interjected, feeling relieved he had something to report.

"Excellent." Sam turned to the communications staff. "Who has it?"

"CNN has the assassination attempt, but so far that's all they know. We probably have a little over half an hour before every White House reporter is back in and on the job."

"Okay, what are we going to tell them?"

"Nothing. Our delegation is safe and we won't let the act of one terrorist threaten our relationship with Amiir. We stand fully behind President Heile," Lou replied then looked to Otto. "Otto will start working on some language."

Sam nodded a couple of times. "That will work for now. Under no circumstances do we give out any information about the whereabouts of the Secretary of State or First Lady, and we give absolutely no hint that they might be in harm's way." Sam exhaled tiredly, and then pushed his glasses higher on his face. "Other than a simple statement, there's not much we can do right now except to wait for more news. Keep me up to date with anything new."

They all nodded and Lou and Lester headed back to her office. As Otto started after them, Bram grabbed his arm. "Where you going?"

Otto glanced back at him but continued walking. "To my office to work on some language. You were just at that meeting, right?"

"Yeah," Bram caught up with him and matched his pace. "I just thought you might want to work at my desk."

Otto turned a suspicious eye on him. "Why would I want to do that, exactly?"

"It's where the action is… you know, just outside of Sam's office."

"What? Why would I want to be where the action is when I'm trying to write? I need quiet when I write."

Once they reached Otto's office. Bram stepped in front of him, effectively blocking his way into the room. "Okay, don't be mad."

"Oh boy," Otto rolled his eyes in anticipation. "Mad about what?"

"Uh… do you remember the Santos Undies girls from the campaign trail?" Bram asked with a low whisper.

Otto crinkled his brow for a second and then nodded with a smile. "Good looking girls."

"One of them is in your office."

"What!?"

"Shhh!" Bram looked around surreptitiously to see if anyone was paying attention to them, namely Lou. She wasn't. "One of them is in your office," Bram repeated slowly.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"One of the Santos undies girls?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Let me see."

"No."

"It's my office."

"Okay, but…" Bram gestured with his hands for him to keep it down. "Just be cool." He stepped aside so Otto could open the door and look in.

Otto popped his head in the room and the problem was immediately apparent. Still he gave her a very chirpy, "Hi." 

"Hi." Sierra waved and smiled. Otto returned the smile and wave and then backed out of the door and shut it.

"You were not lying."

"No, I was not. Here’s the problem…"

"Can't wait." Otto smirked at him as he crossed his arms and waited for the story.

"October 22nd of last year." 

"What about it?"

"I remember sleeping with her."

Otto coughed once at that revelation, before replying, "Well, I would hope you'd remember, she's very, extremely, insanely hot." 

"But today I got a flag from Martha."

"Who's Martha and what's a flag?"

"You know, Martha, with the billowy print shirts with all the color and swirls and the bun. She was in accounting on the campaign. She handled expenses."

"Oh, right, Martha."

"Well, they're auditing expenses and apparently the night I slept with…" Bram used his head to gesture towards Otto's closed door. "I expensed the dinner and drinks I had with her."

"Why would you do that?" Otto asked heatedly. You could get into trouble for asking the campaign to foot the bill for your… your… sexual conquests! Even if they are supremely hot."

Bram closed his eyes in frustration. "Thank you. I hadn't thought of that! Except for, I had. Why do you think she's here? I'm trying to find out why I expensed the dinner we had before sex. We met earlier but she wasn't exactly forthcoming. She wanted to see the White House, so I brought her here hoping she'd tell me and now all hell's breaking loose and she's trapped in your office." 

"Okay…" Otto nodded several times. "That explains why she's trapped in my office. What it doesn't explain is why she's dressed like a hooker. Is she a hooker?" Otto asked, betraying his enjoyment of Bram's discomfort. "Because it probably would be that much worse if she's actually a hooker and it ends up you submitted your sex expenses to the campaign for reimbursement." 

Bram just scrunched his eyes closed and knocked his head back against Otto's door several times.

**CUT TO:  
INT. SUBURBAN NEAR ZAYTUN**

Donna felt it right away. The pain. In her wrist. When the Suburban had veered and hit the curb she'd landed violently against the door. Her wrist had smacked the hard metal of the window sill and taken the brunt of the collision.

"Donna! Are you okay?" Helen moved like she was going to unbuckle herself in order to help her. 

"Ma'am, stay in your seat!" The agent in the passenger seat barked loudly as the huge vehicle swerved up and onto the sidewalk in order to go around the angry crowd that had gathered at the intersection. Horns blared and several loud clangs could be heard as rocks and other debris hit the large vehicle, objects hurled at them by the people in the street. 

Donna breathed heavy for a few seconds as she sat on the floor of the Suburban. This could not be happening to her. Not again. Memories started flooding over her, crowding her mind with twisted images of car crashes. But she registered people saying her name and that was enough to pull her back to reality. She needed to focus on what was happening now. She forced herself to do a mental assessment for injuries. Her whole body had been jarred pretty badly, but other than the searing pain in her left wrist and forearm, she didn't think she'd sustained any other injuries.

"Donna?" Helen looked at her with concern even as she gripped the arms of her seat to keep her steady during the rough ride.

As the Suburban continued to rock, she cradled her injured arm against her stomach. Still on the floor, Donna wedged her back against the door and the seat in front of hers, and braced her foot against the base of Helen's chair. She looked up at Helen and Annabeth and saw twin expressions of concern mingled with fear staring back at her.

"I'm okay," she reassured them, her voice hoarse and breathless.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth's voice was squeakier than normal.

Donna nodded, but looked down at her arm. She moved the fingers of her left hand gingerly. They seemed to be working fine.

"Your hand?" Concern furrowed Helen's brow. "Did you hurt it?"

"My wrist, I think. It's probably just bruised. Not a big deal." But Donna winced as she said it.

"We'll have Jeff look at it as soon as we get to the Embassy; in the mean time you're the one who could use some aspirin." Helen set about rummaging through Donna's purse and finding more pain killer for her.

Annabeth shuddered and then looked nervously out the window. "They threw things at us. Why did they throw things at us? The windows are tinted; do they even know who we are?" 

Donna looked up at her from her position on the floor. "They were probably throwing things because we just barreled through them without stopping, putting their lives in danger." Donna glared a bit at the agent sitting next to Annabeth even though he was looking out the window and wasn't paying attention to her. "But that's just a wild guess." 

Since she failed to land her point with the agent she added, "Although, I suppose I understand why it's necessary. We're never more vulnerable than when we're stopped and creating a diversion like a demonstration in the middle of the street is the way you would hijack it."

The agent in the passenger seat turned back to face her. "Ma'am, if you're sure you're okay, now would be a good time to get back in your seat. We may encounter similar… roadblocks before we get to the Embassy."

Donna nodded and pushed herself up and into her seat with one hand. She grimaced a bit when her arm jostled with the movement of the vehicle.

"That looks like it's hurting more than a bruise." Helen's apprehension was palpable.

"Nah." Donna concentrated on buckling her seatbelt with one hand before looking back to Helen and forcing herself to sound much braver than she currently felt. "Just makes for a better adventure." 

After all it didn't do any good to tell them that she was fairly certain her wrist was broken.

**CUT TO:  
INT. WHITE HOUSE OVAL OFFICE**

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CALL WITH ARNOLD VINICK!" Santos roared at the assorted staffers who stood before him. 

"Mr. President." The CIA director stepped forward. "We appear to have lost all contact with the Embassy. We don't know why yet, but there have been reports of unrest and power outages. We have contact with the Ambassador, but he's sequestered at Parliament until things settle down."

Santos was shaking his head and pacing. "This is unbelievable! True or False, the United States, and my wife, would be better off if Cheech and Chong were running this operation!?"

The assembled staffers all smartly remained quiet in the face of the President's anger.

The President was about to go off some more when Sam walked into the Oval Office looking very grim. 

"What's happened?" Josh read his old friend's expression immediately.

"There's something you both need to see."

**CUT TO:  
INT. WHITE HOUSE. CHIEF OF STAFF'S OFFICE**

The images on the television were terrifying. There were people, mostly men, yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs, some vamping for the cameras others oblivious to their intrusion and acting on a primal level. A car had been turned upside down in the middle of the road and men were jumping on top of it victoriously. Much fighting could be seen in the crowd. Some skirmishes involved just fists, others crude weapons. Burning cloths were being flung through the air. Video of a teenage boy being carried away after apparently sustaining serious injuries in the uprising played several times. Picture upon picture flashed across the screen, most of them violent, all of them disturbing. It was a full-fledged riot. 

"Where in the hell is that?" Josh asked softly. But instinctively he already knew and sheer terror started coursing through his veins even before he heard the answer.

Sam swallowed hard before delivering the news. "That's right outside the U.S. Embassy… in Amiir." 

**FADE TO BLACK**


	4. ACT 3

**CUT TO:  
INT. WHITE HOUSE, CHIEF OF STAFF'S OFFICE**

As Sam looked on, Josh and the President stood staring at the grim images on the television screen in shocked silence. 

"That's at the U.S. Embassy?" Santos finally asked; his voice rough and laced with horror. "It can't be. They can't be sending Helen there…"

"And Donna," Josh interjected through clenched teeth, but he didn't take his eyes off the screen. 

Sam's eyes darted from the violent images on the television to the two men in the office and back again. He tried issuing a reassurance. "It probably looks a lot worse on television."

"Or what we're seeing isn't even the tip of the iceberg." Josh suddenly stood up ramrod straight. He locked his hands behind his head and spun so his back was to the TV. He paced to the other side of the room.

Sam tried his best to sound comforting. "Josh, we don't know-"

"SHE SHOULDN'T BE THERE!" Josh bellowed as with one hand he angrily knocked over one of his visitor's chairs. "She shouldn't be… anywhere near that." Josh pointed to the screen accusingly. "That is not a place for her!" 

After his outburst Josh turned back to his desk and silence reigned for a long moment. Finally Santos turned to Sam and spoke in even, firm tones. "I want to see Ron Butterfield… now."

"Yes, Sir." Sam spared a concerned glance at Josh before he took off to locate Ron.

Once he was gone Santos watched his Chief of Staff for a moment, and then took a few steps towards him. He bent down and righted the chair Josh had just knocked over. "I want you to know I haven't forgotten that this is as personal for you as it is for me. It might seem like I have, but I haven't. I know Donna is there too, and she's as important to you as Helen is to me."

Josh hung his head exhaustedly and turned around to face Matt. "I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... lost it." 

Matt ignored the apology. "This is a package deal. Helen and Donna, Annabeth and Arnie, everyone else we have over there. We need to get them out. All of them."

Josh blew out a breath he'd been holding in and then rested his hands on his hips, arms akimbo. He glared at the television screen, and his heart clenched in his chest. "Sending them into the middle of that can't be our best option. It just can't."

"No, it can't." Santos joined him at staring down the screen. "Earlier in the Sit Room you said it was going to escalate. You were right. We should have forced them into an alternate plan right then and there."

**CUT TO:  
INT. SUBURBAN, NEAR THE U.S. EMBASSY**

The black Suburbans had turned down a rather narrow alley way and had slowed down to a crawl. The driver cracked his window slightly and a cacophony of angry sounds flooded the vehicle. He quickly rolled it back up. 

"What was that?" Helen's fingers clawed into her armrests as she turned in her seat trying to get a good look out the window. However, whatever was causing the noise wasn't visible from their current location.

The agent beside Annabeth answered. "Ma'am, I'm pretty sure what we're hearing is rioting. Part of the unrest we talked about earlier." 

"Rioting? Where? It sounds so close."

"In front of the Embassy."

"In front?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Of the U.S. Embassy? The place we're going? That's where the rioting is?" Helen's questions spilled out one after the other, her voice rising to the edge of hysteria.

The agent nodded solemnly and turned his attention back to his window.

With panic mounting in her gut, she turned to her Chief of Staff. "Donna?"

Donna's imagination was currently conjuring up images of their vehicle being besieged and turned on its side by irate insurgents. But as she looked over to Helen she knew she had to quell her own fears. With a deep cleansing breath she forced herself to think pragmatically. "It's not surprising. If there are factions not happy with the idea of a U.S. presence in Amiir, the place you might protest is in front of the symbol of that presence. In this case the U.S. Embassy."

"A protest?"

"Essentially. But one that gets a little out of hand with Molotov cocktails and looting."

"Molotov cocktails!? You're not making me feel any better."

"What I mean is it's doubtful it's any kind of organized, armed resistance and that's a good thing."

Helen let out a mirthless bark of a laugh. "Oh boy, we really are taking small victories now aren't we?"

"Small, large, right now I'll take them anyway they come." Donna replied as she gingerly touched her ever swelling wrist. 

"I hate to bring up a sticky point," Annabeth turned to the agent next to her, "but if there's rioting in front of the Embassy how are we going to get inside?"

"That's why we've been traveling via alley ways for the last five minutes. We'll be going in the back of the building." 

The agent in the front seat turned toward them once again. "And we'll be going now. Ladies, when you get out of the vehicle, it's imperative that you're as quiet as possible. Silence until everyone is safe and sound inside the Embassy. Is that clear?" He looked to each of the three women and received a nod of understanding from each one in turn. 

"When the car stops, you'll get out of the vehicle one at a time. Once you're out you'll have a Marine escort on either side of you. And you're going to run for the door. No looking back, no stopping. Got it?"

Once again they all nodded in understanding, each of them also looking a little like they might lose their breakfast at any minute.

When the car came to a complete stop at a small gate, it opened and the comforting sight of several Marines greeted them. The agent turned to the First Lady. "Mrs. Santos, are you ready?"

Donna's own heart was beating a mile a minute, but she reached over with her uninjured but sweaty palm and gave Helen's arm a reassuring squeeze. "It's all part of the adventure."

The First Lady nodded and took a deep breath before answering, "Yes."

With her affirmation the heavy metal door of the Suburban swung open and Helen made a run for it.

**CUT TO:  
INT. CHIEF OF STAFF'S OFFICE**

"You're sending them there?" The President's booming voice greeted the head of his Secret Service detail the second he walked into Josh's office with Sam.

"Sir-"

"How in the hell are they even supposed to get through that!? They're going to be sitting ducks. There has to be another way. Hell, they're probably safer driving around than they would be trying to go through that mess!"

"Sir-"

"I hope you have a Plan B," Matt pointed to the screen emphatically. "Because clearly the Embassy is not a solution!"

"Sir!" Ron didn't raise his voice, but he spoke forcefully enough to gain the President's attention.

The President just leveled his gaze at him as Sam watched and Josh paced behind his desk.

"They've made it to the Embassy. They're all safely inside."

Josh's head popped up and he stopped pacing. "Everybody?" 

"Yes. Everyone who was with the First Lady's delegation."

"Donna?" Josh asked needing even further clarification.

Ron met his eye. "Yes."

The simple word had Josh sagging against his chair with relief.

"So you're in contact with the Embassy?" Santos sighed, before insisting, "I need to talk to my wife."

"We're not in contact with the Embassy exactly. The power is out and the communications there-- both landlines and cellular-- are tied to an old microwave tower. That tower has apparently been compromised."

Again the President pointed incredulously to the television. "Are you telling me that CNN is beaming live pictures from right outside the Embassy, but the combined efforts of the U.S. Navy, the CIA and the Secret Service can't get me on a phone with my wife?"

"Actually, it's Al-Jazeera and CNN is picking up their feed."

"Well, the point is someone is getting a signal out!"

"As are we. We're in contact with the head of the security detail via the MSG outpost."

"Great, have them put my wife on the damn phone."

"Sir, she would have to physically leave the Embassy and walk across the yard and that is not in the best interest of her safety right now."

Santos finally gave up and sat down hard on the couch in Josh's office. Josh came from behind his desk and addressed Ron. "They're all okay?"

"Yes, I've been assured that they are all fine and that the property is secure. The Marines have things well in hand."

"Good." Josh then leveled a steely gaze at the man. "Now when are you going to get them the hell out of there?"

**CUT TO:  
INT. U.S. EMBASSY AMIIR – UPSTAIRS**

Arnold Vinick peered out the small window where he could see bits of what was happening on the street in front of the Embassy. It was small, but intense and volatile. However, he knew exactly how it would look on TV. It would look like a massive rebellion.

"Mr. Secretary?" 

He was surprised to find his thoughts interrupted by Annabeth. "Yes."

"Is everything okay?"

He seemed perplexed at the question. "With me? Yes, I'm fine..."

"Oh, you took off so quickly after you greeted us, I just wanted to make sure."

Vinick shook his head. "I just wanted to give you some privacy with the doctor. How's Donna's arm?"

"Dr. Perez is looking at it now."

"Good." Vinick eyed her oddly; he wasn't sure what to make of the chirpy, diminutive woman.

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

He smiled dismissively at her. "Thank you, but really I'm fine."

Annabeth's eyes traveled down him for the first time and went wide when she saw the light blood stains on his pants and shirt. "You are not fine, I'll be right back."

She was gone before he could protest.

**CUT TO:  
INT. U.S. EMBASSY, AMIIR**

Helen was pacing, and Donna was seated in what passed for a comfortable chair in a meeting room on the second floor of the sparse Embassy. With the power being out, there was no air conditioning, and the room was starting to get muggy. And hot.

Dr. Perez pulled up a chair so that he was seated directly in front of Donna. Gently, he took a hold of her arm. "Let's have a look-see here."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Donna tried to brush it off even as she winced loudly as he pressed on the tender flesh, looking for deeper injures. 

"Sorry about that. It's sure swollen and starting to bruise, but the good news is I don't think it's broken. Probably a bad sprain. Of course I can't be sure until we can get you to an X-Ray."

With the heat, Helen had unfastened the top button of her blouse and was now tugging at her collar trying to keep it from sticking to her skin. "Is there anything you can do for her now?"

Dr. Perez smiled kindly at both women. "I'll go downstairs and see if there's an ace bandage in the First Aid kit. That should at least keep it steady until we can get out of here."

The doctor got up and was almost out the door when Helen stopped him. "Jeff?"

He turned back around. "While you're down there if you happen to stumble upon any information about when exactly we're getting out of here… that would be great."

"Sure thing."

Once he'd gone, Helen turned back to Donna. "How are you doing, really?"

"Its fine, I'm fine. It hurts a little, but you heard Dr. Perez it's just a sprain. No big deal in the scheme of things." Donna pressed her lips together to keep from saying more. She knew from injuries that were a big deal. She also knew about pain. This was certainly not fun, but it didn't compare.

"If there's anything I can get you… you better ask," Helen ordered before practically flopping back into the chair next to Donna's. "I can't believe this is happening," she muttered in disbelief. "Assassination attempt. Rocks hurled at our car. Rioting. Up until this morning we've received such a warm welcome by the people here."

Donna looked earnestly at Helen. "Don't confuse the terrorist actions of a very small minority with the will of the greater nation. That's always a mistake."

Helen gave a small nod in agreement. "We can't forget the rest of the trip because of this."

"Exactly." Donna replied as she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. 

They were silent for a couple of seconds, before Helen started unconsciously wringing her hands with nervous energy. "Matt and Josh are probably going crazy."

"Yes." Donna agreed without opening her eyes, but she winced again. This time not in pain, but at the thought of what Josh was currently going through. "I was talking to him when we were hustled away from Kamroy. The Secret Service hung up on him. I'm sure that drove him a little crazy." 

"Well, I haven't talked to Matt much this weekend. I've actually been avoiding talking to him unless it's to check on the kids and for that I've mostly been going through the Nannies." 

"None of that matters right now."

"Yeah." Helen sighed in agreement. "But I'm not sure which is worse."

"What?" Donna opened her eyes and tilted her head towards Helen.

"The fact that we were barely speaking when this terrible thing happened or that I can't continue to be mad at him for the heavy handed way he forced this trip on me… knowing how worried and guilt ridden he's feeling right now."

**CUT TO:  
INT. WHITE HOUSE, CHIEF OF STAFF'S OFFICE **

Sam had excused himself to check on the communication staff so Matt and Josh were left alone in Josh's office. Both men were seated in chairs staring at the television, willing it to give them some good news. It wasn't. 

Santos broke the silence between the men. "She's mad as hell at me."

Josh looked over at him. "Sir?"

"Helen… she's mad as hell at me. She wasn't happy about going on this trip and… and I coerced her into going. We've barely spoken since she left and the most news I've had about her that wasn't in an official briefing came from you earlier tonight."

Josh sat silently for a few minutes, but his eye twitched. There was a small part of him that blamed the President for Donna being in the current situation. The quickly conceived trip had been ill-advised from the outset. However, dwelling on that didn't do anyone any good at the moment, so Josh pushed it aside. "If it makes you feel any better, Donna told me tonight that Helen was really enjoying the trip and her role as Goodwill Ambassador."

"I'm guessing that was before she had to hole up in an ill-equipped Embassy while that…" He motioned to the images on the television, "is going on right outside."

"I'm sure Donna is taking good care of her," Josh replied with a bit of misplaced defensiveness.

"I'm sure she is." Santos cracked his knuckles and then softly hit the armrest of his chair with his fist. "I didn't tell her."

"You didn't tell her what?"

"What Peter's teacher told you on Friday. That Peter is having problems at school. She asked about the meeting, and I didn't tell her. Instead, I hedged because I thought she would turn around and come home and I needed her to stay. I'm not sure she's going to forgive me for that. And I won't blame her if she doesn't, it was… reprehensible." 

Josh brought one hand up to rub his tired eyes. "You didn't want her to worry when there was nothing she could do. Since I took that meeting I feel comfortable saying that I don't think it's anything that would have been solved by Helen coming home a day or two early. Helen will come home, and you'll deal with whatever it is together."

"I hope so," Santos muttered before leaning forward and picking up a framed photo from the table by the couch. He'd never really taken the time to notice the details of Josh's office.

"Is this from the trip you took right after election?"

Josh glanced at the photo of himself and Donna dressed casually near the water.

"Actually, that's from our trip to Chesapeake Bay this summer." He smiled at the memory. "I had to remove the photo from our tropical vacation after Donna in a sarong proved to be too much of a distraction for several cabinet members. And I didn't think you'd want me murdering any of the Secretaries with my bare hands during our first year."

Santos managed a small huff of a laugh and set the photo back down as both men continued watching the news coverage.

**CUT TO:  
INT. COMMUNICATION'S BULLPEN**

Sam was a tad surprised to find the bullpen completely empty. One glance in Lou's office told him there was no one there. She was probably still down in Lester's office, since his briefing had ended just a few minutes prior. Without knocking, Sam swung the door to Otto's office open. He did not find Otto, but he did find quite an attractive young woman in a red bustier and fishnet stockings. 

"Oh, hello," Sam's eyes darted around, a bit discombobulated by this turn of events. "Uh… do you know where Otto is?"

Her eyes went wide and Sam detected embarrassment. "I think he's at the briefing, I'm not really sure."

"Right, of course." Sam was about to close the door, but then opened it again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

As Sam closed the door he stood in the bullpen for several moments assessing the conversation he'd just had with a seemingly very nice, but scantily clad stranger in Otto's office. But before he could draw any conclusions, Bram and Otto appeared from down the hallway. They both stopped short when they saw him. 

Otto swallowed nervously and then gestured towards the direction they'd just entered from. "We were just at Lester's briefing. It went well."

"I know. I saw it." Sam tilted his head curiously at them. "I just came to tell you, the First Lady, Donna and Annabeth are all safe inside the Embassy."

Bram smiled with genuine relief. "That's great news."

Otto sighed in agreement, "Really great news."

"So now we just have to wait for them to secure the airstrip and they'll get them out of there."

"Great." Both men bobbed their heads in unison. 

"Okay, then let's get back to it." Sam started to walk back towards his office. 

Bram released the nervous breath he'd been holding just as Sam stopped at the edge of the bullpen and turned back. "Hey, Otto?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a very attractive young woman in your office wearing an outfit straight out of a men's fetish magazine. Why is that?"

For a moment Otto looked like he'd been caught red handed, but then he turned and glared at Bram. 

Knowing the jig was up; Bram stepped forward and admitted, "She's with me."

"Oh," Sam's eyes went wide with understanding. "Well, that right there makes a lot more sense than when I thought she was with Otto."

"Hey!" Otto tensed with indignation. "I could bring a prostitute to work if I wanted!"

"Prostitute?" Sam choked on the word.

"No, she's not a prostitute." Bram replied quickly and then brought one hand up to rub his temples. "Yes, maybe she is… I don't know if she's a prostitute or not."

"Bram." Sam was suddenly much more understanding. "No one is more sympathetic than I when it comes to falling for a girl of questionable profession, but tonight is not the time."

"I know. I really know that. But I didn't bring her here on a date. I expensed a dinner with her during the campaign. October 22nd to be exact, but I don't know why, and they flagged it. So now she's here so I can find out why I would have expensed… her. But seriously I really don't think she's a prostitute… probably."

Sam held up one hand. It had been a helluva night and it wasn't nearly over. But this seemed like a passable way to kill a few minutes. "Let me handle this." He pushed the door into the office and strode inside, being careful to shut the two younger men outside. 

"Hello," Sam said cordially as he proffered his hand, "I'm Sam Seaborn. Deputy Chief of Staff."

"Sierra Jones." She accepted his outstretched hand and shook it. "It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Seaborn."

"Please, call me Sam. Sierra… that's an interesting name."

"My parents were hippies and thought the name Jones needed some spicing up."

"Ahhh," Sam smiled easily at her. "Sierra, I don't suppose you'd be so kind as to tell me why Bram might have expensed the meal you had together on October 22nd of last year."

She returned his smile. "Certainly… Mr. Seaborn. I work for Senator Pallard. I’m an administrative aide in his office, and Bram and I were going over the Senator's availability for the last two weeks of the campaign, booking him for numerous campaign appearances. We also laid all the initial groundwork for the big rallies in Columbus and Cleveland that were quite important that final week."

Sam's lip quirked upward. "Really? Thank you Sierra, that's what I needed to know."

Sam made it all the way to the door, before he turned back. "Forgive me, Sierra, but I have to ask. Why the fishnets?"

**CUT TO:  
INT. – COMMUNICATION BULLPEN**

"So?" Bram asked anxiously as Sam strode out of Otto's office and started back towards his own.

Sam glanced over at him as Bram matched his step and Otto trailed along behind. "You're in the clear. She works for Senator Pallard and the meeting was definitely campaign related."

"Undies girl works for Pallard?" Bram asked skeptically. 

That question definitely gave Sam pause, but he continued walking. "I'm not even going to ask what you mean by that."

"So does that mean she's not a hooker?" Bram sounded hopeful for the first time all night.

"She could still be a hooker on the side; she wouldn't be the first part-time call girl in D.C." Otto piped up helpfully from behind.

Sam turned back and gave Otto a withering stare.

Otto yelped, "Hey, he's the one with the hooker, not me!"

With a roll of his eyes, Sam started walking again. "Bram, some things you just have to find out on your own. Now I think you should both go do some work, we're still in the middle of a crisis."

**FADE TO BLACK**


	5. ACT 4

**CUT TO:  
INT. WHITE HOUSE. CHIEF OF STAFF'S OFFICE**

"They just keep replaying the same footage!" Josh charged with annoyance as he ran his hand through his hair for about the hundredth time that night.

Sam and the President both nodded. The images of the riot on the television screen had become redundant. Just then they were interrupted by a knock the door. 

"Come in and bring us news." Josh yelled.

"Mr. President?" Ronna entered the room tentatively. "The nanny is calling from the Residence. Peter woke up in the middle of the night with a bad dream and is asking for you. Do you have the time to go upstairs for a few minutes?"

The President sighed, but didn't hesitate. "The Nanny is not telling the truth, I'm sure Peter is asking for his mother. But, yes, I definitely have the time."

"I wish someone would wake me from this nightmare." Josh mumbled as Santos left the office.

"Why don't they just gas them?" Sam asked a few minutes later as he took a sip from a water bottle. "You can't tell me that the MSG doesn't have tear gas."

"Gas them now and they just go away and come back angrier. If they feel its necessary they'll probably do it during extraction." 

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "You've picked up a few things in the Sit Room."

Josh smirked humorlessly. "One or two. Plus I already asked earlier."

Sam's lips tugged skyward at that. Then they sat in silence for several long beats.

"I've been here before, Sam. I've been here and I don't like it." Josh's voice was raw.

"I know." Sam looked over at him sympathetically, but also felt a twinge of guilt at not having been there that time. He hadn't been much use to Josh in that scenario and now wanted very much to make up for it. "I know you're worried, but I don't think this is going to have the same outcome as last time. It's scary, but Donna's safe right now and she's going to be fine. They all are."

"We don't know that."

Sam swallowed hard at the truth of the statement. "Yeah."

The door opened from the Oval and the President himself entered. Sam and Josh quickly jumped up and at his summons and followed him into the Oval Office. Once inside they were greeted by General McClain and Ron Butterfield.

"Give us good news, General." Santos implored.

"We have Marines on the ground, the air field is secure and we have an extraction team in place. All we need to do is get the delegation from the Embassy to the airfield."

"But isn't that the tricky part?" Josh asked with composed intensity.

"It's going to take a little time to figure out the best scenario," the General replied calmly. "We won't make a move until we're sure of success." 

**CUT TO:  
INT. U.S. EMBASSY**

The meeting room had gotten so hot that Helen and Donna had decided to open a window to try and encourage a breeze. They figured it was safe since they didn't face the front of the Embassy. Even thought that meant they couldn't see what was happening outside, unfortunately it meant they could still hear it. The yelling, chanting and sounds of breaking glass definitely interrupted the sanctuary like feel of the Embassy. The Marine stationed outside their door was also an ever present reminder of the situation at hand.

"Doesn't sound like they're going to let up anytime soon."

"No, it doesn't." Donna agreed.

"Donna…" 

"Hmmm?" Donna looked up from where she was toying with the dressing on her wrist. 

Helen's look changed to concern. "Are you sure it's okay? Should we call Jeff back upstairs?"

"Oh, no, let him look after the Embassy staff and whoever else needs medical attention."

Helen could tell she was uncomfortable with the constant attention to her injury so she continued with her earlier train of thought. "The clinic we visited this morning, the one before Kamroy and the mad race for the Embassy…"

Donna pretended to ponder it for a moment. "Oh, right. Sure, I remember..." 

Helen gave a small snort of laughter. It was really the first time they'd had a chance to relax all day. "Is it me, or is it odd that there were only children being treated there?"

"It's odd."

"What does a 10-year-old boy with AIDS or malnourished babies have to do with the HPV vaccination?"

"Nothing… are you upset we made that stop?"

"Not at all. It was by far the most enlightening, if not heartbreaking, of the trip, but it had nothing to do with cervical cancer."

Donna studied her for a long moment wondering if it was time to spring what she'd suspected since before they'd left Washington D.C. "Maybe Dr. Perez's agenda is not what we were led to believe it was… and maybe that's not a bad thing."

**CUT TO:  
INT. U.S. EMBASSY AMIIR – UPSTAIRS **

Annabeth marched into the room that Arnold Vinick occupied and immediately started listing the contents of her arms. "I have hydrogen peroxide, gauze, occlusive bandages, semi-occlusive bandages, regular bandages, antibacterial ointment, and butterfly tape… among other things." 

"You stop at the pharmacy?" Vinick sounded amused as he turned from his spot where he'd been looking out the window.

"Dr. Perez raided the first aid supplies. He's downstairs with the Embassy staff, but he said he'd be up in a minute. However, we can get started without him."

"Thank you, but I'm fine. It's just a few cuts and bruises."

"Bruises?" Annabeth asked keenly. "I also have ibuprofen for muscle pain."

"I don't have any muscle pain." Vinick huffed defensively, even as he moved a bit gingerly.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't." He replied gruffly and then relented. "Look, Annabelle-"

"Annabeth."

"Annabeth, thank you for your concern but I'm not the one who was injured. I'll be fine. You should be tending to Donna or someone, anyone who is…" he motioned to the room, "not here."

"You were tackled to the ground by a couple of burly 200 pound men. You're bleeding; I can tell just by looking at you that you're in a bit of a pain. By the way you're holding your arm against your torso there, I would guess you have bruising under your ribs. So, Mr. Secretary, if you would kindly take off your pants we can get started."

**CUT TO:  
INT. OTTO'S OFFICE**

Bram shut the door of Otto's office behind him and crossed to the chair next to the one Sierra occupied. After flopping down tiredly he spent a moment sizing her up before speaking. "You work for Pallard?"

"I do." Sierra nodded once as she crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

Bram shook his head with disbelief. "But you're the undies girl…"

"What!?" Sierra asked, suddenly terse.

Bram had the good sense to flinch at her tone. "With the Santos undies…"

"That's how you remember me?!"

"You didn't have the Santos undies?"

Now it was Sierra's turn to blush. "I had a pair of them, yes, but…"

"Isn't that how we met? Because you and your friends had the undies..."

Sierra put her head in her hands and ran her fingers over her scalp and back through her hair. Finally, she looked up at him. 

"I went to the rally and happened to meet up with my little sister and her friends who all go to Ohio State. They were wearing the Santos undies, not me. But they gave me a pair. I thought they were cute, like a novelty. But you remember I wasn't actually wearing them…" she then added hopefully, "right?"

He smiled ruefully. "All I remember is that I got the number of the undies girl…"

She rolled her eyes at that.

Bram saw her disgust, but soldiered forward. "So you gave me your number and I called you…"

"You called me about a week later when we were both back in Ohio and we met for dinner. We ended up coordinating the remaining campaign appearances..." Sierra's eyes went wide as understanding hit her. "Wait, are you saying you didn't call me to coordinate?"

"Are you telling me you didn't give me your number for a date?" He shot back, equally confused.

"I gave you my number because the campaign wasn't returning calls from the Senator. I'm very low on the totem pole. Getting that meeting with you made me something of a hero in the office. And by the way the Senator ended up being very helpful to the President in those last two weeks. You needed us!"

Bram let that sink in for a moment. "So it was a business meeting…" While he was still trying to wrap his mind around it, he thoughtlessly asked, "Do you usually have sex after business meetings?"

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment mixed with anger. "Only when the guy is cute, plying me with liquor and putting moves on me that would put Casanova to shame." She turned the tables on him. "Do you see every woman you meet only as a potential sexual conquest and nothing else? Oh my God, how many women did you sleep with on the campaign trail!?" 

He shook his head. "Not that many. Listen, I'm sorry… I'm really not like that."

She arched one eyebrow at him. "You aren't?"

"Well, I am a little, but I'm thinking of reforming. But I still have one question."

"Shoot."

"Why are you dressed like… that?"

**CUT TO:  
INT. U.S. EMBASSY AMIIR – UPSTAIRS **

"Excuse me?" Arnold Vinick turned to stare at the whisper of a woman.

"Your pants, take them off."

"I don't think so."

"Sir, you've bled through the fabric so you obviously have some pretty nasty abrasions under there and with the way the pants are ripped you've probably got gravel in the wound as well. It needs to be cleaned as soon as possible. Now if you're really that modest we can wait for the doctor, but for some reason I just didn't picture the mighty Arnold Vinick as a prude." 

"Do you have some sort of medical background?"

"No." Annabeth replied succinctly and continued staring him down. "But I'm not removing your spleen; I'm cleaning up cuts and scrapes. You know, usually a man has to buy me dinner before I order him to remove his pants, so hop to. It's your lucky day."

Vinick glared at her. She was trying to manipulate him, and unfortunately it was working. He threw up his hands in exasperation, before instructing, "Turn around."

With a victorious smile she turned her back to him. "I put some towels on the table; you can use one to cover up a bit."

"This is humiliating." But he complied by taking off his pants and wrapping a towel around his boxer shorts.

"Hogwash." Annabeth turned around and pointed him towards a chair so she could get a closer look at the knee. "You have very nice legs, nothing to be humiliated about. Unfortunately, this might leave a scar on your very nice legs."

Vinick rolled his neck back. "I could be in California right now, retired, laying in a hammock and drinking ice tea."

"Would you really rather be there?" Annabeth asked, but she didn't stop her work cleaning the dried blood off of his leg.

"Than here, right now? Let's just say I'd rather be many other places than here right now."

Annabeth glanced toward the window where the rioting was still going strong outside the gates of the Embassy. "How bad is it?"

He exhaled deeply. "Honestly, it's not as bad as it seems. There's not much organization and none of them have challenged the gates of the Embassy or any of the Guard. More than anything, they're just out making noise. I was worried when we lost power and the phone lines, but apparently that's not a rare occurrence here. All of this happened too fast to give any real insurrectionists time to organize. We apparently just gave them enough notice to get some shots fired off at President Heile."

"They really don't want us here?"

"Some of them don't. But the Amiiri government does."

"Why?" Annabeth asked, really enjoying the opportunity to pick the brain of such an accomplished man.

"The all mighty American dollar. Above and beyond the money we pay the government to set up shop, a military base will bring any number of ancillary businesses which would mean jobs and economic growth. President Heile knows that. So do the members of Parliament." He sighed deeply. "The problem is this trip was thrown together in just a couple of days with very little advance work… even so," Vinick's voice sounded a bit defeated. "I let the President down."

Annabeth frowned, but she didn't look up from her work. "Oh, piddle."

"Excuse me."

"I said piddle. It's like fiddle with a 'p.'"

"Thank you for clearing that up." Vinick retorted sardonically.

"What I mean is stop beating yourself up. Do we need the base?"

"Yes."

"Is this the best place for it?"

"Yes."

"Are we going to get the base?"

"Probably."

"Are we all going to get out of here alive and well?"

Vinick paused before answering with a resounding, "Yes."

"Then I'd say you're doing a bang up job."

**CUT TO:  
INT. OTTO'S OFFICE**

Sierra watched Bram for a moment then shook her head. "Like a hooker?" 

"I didn't say-"

"Mr. Seaborn… Sam, told me that you and your friend think I'm a hooker."

"Traitor," Bram huffed under his breath. "For the record, I don't think you're a hooker; just maybe some of your clothes are confusing on that point."

Sierra looked at him as if he was crazy. "I explained why I was dressed like this when we met earlier tonight. You don't remember?"

"I think I would have remembered any plausible explanation."

"I told you I was coming from the follies."

"Yes, and I thought that might be some sort of strip club or something."

Sierra's eyes went wide in embarrassment and annoyance. "The Capitol Hill Follies. Sponsored by Capital Steps. The annual fundraiser where Senate and House staffers do skits making fun of what's happened over the last year and everyone from the Hill comes to see people make asses of themselves. It makes lots of money for at-risk youth charities in D.C. We had a rehearsal tonight; I'm in a Cell Block Tango skit. You know from the musical Chicago. We're changing the words to poke fun at politicians who've had run-ins with the law. Like Toby Ziegler."

"Ohhhh… so you're wearing that for a skit?"

"It happens once a year, you've never heard of this?"

"This is my first year here."

"There are fliers all over town! I don't know how you could miss it." She stared at him incredulously and then gestured down. "You think I wear fishnets and a bustier on a random Monday night?"

"I thought you might if you were coming from a strip club called the Follies."

Sierra just grunted in frustration.

Bram watched her and then bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Listen, Sierra, at that time, last October, I wasn't sleeping more than three hours a night. The entire last month of the campaign is a complete blur, I barely remember anything. But I do remember being… with you that night. I do. And I remember it being great. I also remember the Santos undies, but clearly that's neither here nor there. But when I got questioned on my expense report today, I just didn't remember why I would have expensed it. So.. uh…thank you very much for clearing it up."

With a sigh, she shook her head and then rose to her feet. "I guess that's it."

"Why don't I walk you out?"

"Okay." She tightened her coat around her and gathered her purse. Then she looked at him earnestly, "The First Lady and everyone… they're going to be okay?"

"You knew?'

"The walls aren't exactly soundproof."

"They're safe for now and they're working on extracting them soon. You know you can't talk about this until they're out..."

"I know. I would never," she replied and he believed her. As he watched her he was struck with the realization that he was actually quite sad to see her leave. 

"So can I call you?" he asked impetuously as he held open the door to Otto's office for her exit.

She just glared at him coolly as she walked by. 

Undeterred, Bram fell into step with her. "Maybe I could come to the show; you know the follies thing…"

"It wouldn't be charitable of me to discourage someone from buying a ticket." Her voice was very businesslike as they wound through the halls.

"I could take you for a celebratory drink afterwards."

"I don't think so."

He thought quickly. "Or as an apology for tonight and for not calling last year, I should have called. Please, let me make it up to you."

She watched him carefully, weighing all her options. Finally, she shrugged and smiled slightly before turning to leave. "The show's on Friday. If I see you there, I see you there." 

After she left, Bram walked back to his office with a bit of a spring in his step for a man who hadn't slept all night.

**CUT TO:  
INT. U.S. EMBASSY**

"Jeff, you didn't get me halfway around the world to convince me to lobby drug companies to make the HPV vaccine more accessible to women in Amiir."

The doctor's eyes went wide. "No, I did. Of course, I did."

Helen pinned him with her direct gaze.

Jeff looked slightly chagrinned. "Ma'am, with all due respect, you are one of the most powerful women in the world. You just showing up for fifteen minutes gives more attention to a problem than our organization could generate in ten years of shouting from rooftops. My organization does consider HPV a problem we can do something about. I watched a woman die recently who easily could have been saved if she'd had access to the vaccine. She should have had access to the vaccine. But as you've seen there are far worse world health issues that we're facing in Africa."

"So why push the HPV vaccine angle?"

"Because it's been your pet cause domestically and I thought maybe by using it we could lure you to think more globally." 

Helen's eyes narrowed as she sat up straight. "What are you implying, Jeff?"

"Nothing," he shook his head quickly and after sizing her up he decided to retreat. "We really appreciate you coming and the work you've done over the last few days… the current unfortunate situation notwithstanding of course." 

Helen eyed him skeptically for a moment as a light went on in her head. "You're telling me I need to get off my duff and do more."

"I would never say that, Ma'am."

"How long have we known each other, Jeff?"

"A long time."

"So, think of me as your old friend Helen and say what's on your mind."

"Helen," He took a deep breath before leaning forward, "You will kick yourself later if you squander this opportunity. You have the power to solve problems… so do it."

Helen looked slightly taken aback. "This is just our first year. I've… we had…" Helen stuttered, before continuing. "We tackled the controversial HPV vaccination approval. After Mt. St Helens we worked closely with the Red Cross, we've put computers in schools and are working on a preservation program…"

"All great things… but there are children dying. Here. Lots of place. Everyday. It's time to do something about that." 

Helen felt like she'd been sucker punched, but perhaps not in a bad way. She was silent, gathering her thoughts, when Donna stuck her head in the door.

"We're leaving. An extraction team is here and they're taking us to the air field."

**CUT TO:**

**INT. AIR FORCE PASSENGER JET  
INT. WHITE HOUSE CHIEF OF STAFF'S OFFICE**

Josh looked down at his phone. He didn't recognize the caller ID, but he picked it up immediately. "Hello?"

"Josh." Just hearing him say 'hello' made her voice quaver a bit.

Relief swept over Josh like a wave crashing around him. "Donna! Thank God. Are you okay? Where are you?"

She swallowed hard to get rid of the lump that was forming in the middle of her throat. "I'm fine. I'm on the plane. We're headed home."

At those words, Josh squeezed his eyes shut. A second later he looked up at Sam. "It's Donna, she's okay. She's on the plane home."

Sam put his hand over his heart and then smiled at Josh. "Give her my love."

Josh managed a smile back as Sam left the room, but as soon as he was alone he leaned over his desk, his head pressed between his forearms, the hand that wasn't holding the phone grabbing a fistful of hair on the back of his head. He cleared his throat before saying, "Are you sure you're really okay?"

Donna looked at her wrapped wrist, which was still throbbing. Not wanting to worry him anymore than he already was, she omitted her injury. "Yeah, I'm okay. It was… like an adventure."

"An adventure?" Josh almost choked on the word. "Please don't tell me you've turned into a thrill seeker."

Donna emitted a choked sound of her own that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. "It was scary, but I never felt like we were ever in too much danger." 

"How was the trip to the air field?" Josh had once again been on pins and needles since he'd gotten word that they'd left the Embassy.

She glanced down at her wrist again. "Much less eventful than the ride to the Embassy."

"The pictures we were seeing, it looked pretty bad."

"I'm sure it looked scarier than it was."

"It was damn scary to watch. Donna, I don't remember the last time I was so worried…" Josh stopped because truthfully he'd been remembering all night. "Actually, I do. I was hoping to never have to go through that again."

"I know." Donna smoothed the fabric of her pants over her thigh as she looked out the window of the Air Force passenger jet that was taking them back to D.C. "Josh…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm cursed?"

"What?"

"Do you think that I'm cursed?"

"I think you should never leave again." His voice was low and emphatic. After a moment, he softened his tone and continued. "But I definitely don't think you're cursed."

"Really? Because I'm not having much luck with diplomatic missions out of the country."

Josh wanted to agree with her. Tell her anything that would have her believe the trips were cursed so she would never leave again. But he didn't. "I think you're brave and you've had some bad luck. That's all, just bad luck. Although, talking to you right now I'm feeling rather lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Lucky that everyone is okay and that you're on a plane on your way home."

"Everyone's okay. I think Arnold Vinick got kind of banged up, which is not surprising since he was right there when the shots were fired. But other than that, everyone is okay. I heard President Heile is going to be fine. Vinick thinks they might even try and hold another Parliament session later in the week to give approval for the base. So the trip wasn't a total bust--"

"You know you're the most important thing to me, right?" Josh interrupted with the non-sequitor. After a second he took a ragged breath and continued. "I'm happy about all the other stuff. But I… I want to make certain you know that. It's just that when something like this happens… and you're waiting, you wonder if the other person knows…"

Donna's heart melted at the emotion in his voice and her face crumpled. "Oh Josh, I knew. I know," she amended with a sniff as she pressed her eyes together to stop the hot tears that threatened. A moment later she asked tentatively, "Did you know?"

Josh's face contorted with emotion a bit as he remembered the fear. But he also remembered that this time he'd been able to worry about her without it raising questions and eyebrows and even red flags in his own mind. This time the fear had been tempered ever-so-slightly by the fact that he knew his own mind and his own heart and he knew Donna's. "Yeah, I knew."

"Good, because you should never wonder about that. Ever." She cleared her throat and hastily wiped a tear from her cheek. "What we were talking about earlier…"

"When?"

"When we were… interrupted, you brought up the possibility of us getting a bigger place. I just want you to know that was a good conversation. A really good conversation and… uh… we should finish it… soon."

Josh pressed his eyes shut. "We will, Donna. We definitely will."

**THE END - FADE TO BLACK**


End file.
